


Body Electric

by Thegoldenrati0



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenrati0/pseuds/Thegoldenrati0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Sarah is a dancer at an Elite Gentleman's club that Rachel frequents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Electric

Nobody asked Rachel Duncan for identification. Not just in this establishment but in any. It was unnecessary. She commanded enough authority. Entering the darkened lounge she looked to the host who recognized Rachel from her monthly visits. No doubt, the money she spent had her very high up on the VIP list. This was the most exclusive club of its kind. Held a secret to only the filthy rich.

“Pleasure, Ms.Duncan. Your usual table is ready”

She gave him a curt nod and walked herself through feeling eyes on her as she went. Settling into the soft leather sofa the host handed her the usual Martini and politely excused himself. People like that enabled Rachel’s super ego. Those who tip toed around her, the ones who made her word their law. Obviously only a fool would challenge her, but the rarity of those instances had lulled her into forgetting it were possible.

She twirled the cocktail stick that was spearing the olive of her drink in her fingers. Rachel Duncan was just watching, the executive tables were raised on a step, perfect for her, slightly looking down on the scene. Her eyes scanned the various forms shifting in the dark. Men, weak men, mesmerized by the slightest flash of skin. The younger chaps, up and coming hotshots with more money than sense out for a wild night and to prove which one of them was the biggest dick. Older gentlemen in sharp suits, throwing their money around under the impression that the women actually wanted to be around of them. Lone men, lone and lonely just looking for a bit of attention.

Rachel Duncan visited this Gentlemans club every four weeks.

She was objectively aware that women were far more aesthetically pleasing than male counterparts. She gained pleasure from observing human nature and proving to herself that she was fully self aware. She was not a slave to temptation or instincts.

She took a drink and sighed pleasantly. She was above all of this.

She scanned the room and then back again, her gaze lingering on a dancer leaning against the bar, laughing easily with the tender as he handed her a beer. Interesting. She wasn’t trying to be sexy, but the thick wad of dollars she handed over for safe keeping suggest she was far from the ugly duckling.

Her hair was a thick mane with a gentle wave through it, bordering on scruffy but it worked. The girls body was perfectly toned, the black lingerie complementing her complexion, smoky make-up and the enigmatic air shrouding her. Rachel wanted more. This was highly unusual for her, she was usually at peace in her own company.

She made eye contact. Directly, authoritatively, her intentions clear. What Rachel didn’t expect was the sassy little eye-roll she was met with. How rude. She was sat in the executive section, she was attractive and clearly wealthily. Who was this woman to dismiss her. It was another new experience for Rachel, she found it most irksome. She clicked her tongue and refused to break her gaze, she couldn’t be blanked for long, this girls job wasn’t worth it.

After an agonizing moments wait the dancer slinked over to Rachel, they still hadn’t looked away from each other. The steps were slow and determined, the faintest ghost of a smile on that arrogant little face. She towered above Rachel as she reached her, standing in her personal space.

“Hey, gorgeous. Why so serious?”

The accent had Rachel equally curious. A fellow Brit, how strange.

“Simply enjoying the scenery.”

She commented casually, her disinterest clearly a show after the way she had been dragging the dancer over with her eyes.

“Rachel Duncan. You are?”

The girl laughed.

“I know who you are. You gonna buy me a drink?It’s Sarah by the way.”

“Well then, Sarah it would be my pleasure, I wish to procure that which you have to offer.”

Rachel hadn’t meant to let the complement slip out, this Sarah was catching her off guard.

“Doesn’t everyone. You could have just asked for a dance, I don’t deal in bullshit”

To say Rachel wasn’t amused was an understatement, she accepted Sarah was not just a tool for enjoyment purposes, however her job description required her to provide Rachel with adequate treatment. This was Sarah’s employment, Rachel would never be so incompetent at work and she expected no less from anyone else in the world of employment. Eternally professional. 

She gave Sarah the sternest of looks and with another eye roll the dancer obliged.

“Cash first, yeah?”

“Naturally”

Rachel produced a handsome payment for Sarah, holding the payment between two fingers and slipping it over.

Sarah counted the money and satisfied tucked it into her garter belt and flexed her shoulders.

“Let’s see if you can handle me.”

“Lets.”

Rachel challenged.

Sarah stepped up, she kicked Rachel’s legs apart and stepped into the space she created, that devilish glint still in her eyes. They both closed their eyes and gave identical sighs. Rachel was preparing her mental state, wondering how her own mind and body would react to this. Sarah was getting in the zone, it wasn’t too difficult, the uptight bitch in front of her was easy with money and even easier on the eyes.

Their eyes locked as Sarah’s body started to sway, her hands guiding themselves over her stomach and hips. She was quite the beauty, and her body moved in ways Rachel couldn’t scarcely dream of.

“You can look, it’s ok. You’re paying for it”

Seemingly Sarah could read her thoughts. Rachel was still staring at her eyes, trying to ignore the body in front of her, not for disinterest she was testing herself, testing her strength. She wanted nothing more than to drink in every curve of Sarah’s lithe body.

She yielded.

Sarah placed her hands on Rachel’s shoulders and rolled her body in time with the music. Her chest coming into the briefest of contacts with Rachel’s before it was gone again. She could feel the other woman’s breath against her neck and it had her feeling electric.

Turning with her back to Rachel, Sarah sat on the edge of the seat as her fingers reached behind to trace down her punters neck. She was never usually so hands on, there were rules, but something about Rachel and this arrogance had her twitching.

“You mind?”

Sarah looked over her shoulder and down to her bra.

“Keep it on.”

She looked offended. People usually begged her to take clothes off and here was this bitch telling her to keep them on. Rachel knew exactly what she was doing, Sarah may have her money and the floor but she could still keep the game in her favour with intelligent plays.

“Your loss.”

She shrugged it off and continued to move against Rachel, dropping down between her legs before raising herself agonizingly slowly, ass brushing against the woman's center. Sarah was on fire tonight, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and climbed onto the seat, legs either side of Rachel, she rolled her hips again, she couldn’t have asked for a better view. Without hesitation or thought she let her hand follow the line of Sarah’s leg.

“Hey. Hands off.”

She winked, she didn’t really want Rachel to stop touching her but she was committing herself to this power play.

Lowering down, Sarah sat in Rachel’s lap again, she link her arms around her neck and leaned back. Trusting her to support the dancers weight. The tension sizzled, Sarah felt it over her skin. She was a stripper, she didn’t connect with her punters, that’s all they were. Meal tickets, money. Marks…

The song finished and Sarah sat upright again, checking no-one was watching, she planted a kiss on Rachel’s lips, her tongue slipping inside for the briefest of seconds.

She stepped away and gave a mock bow.

“Thank you, Sarah. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you soon.”

Winking, Sarah turned to leave.

“Not likely.”

She didn’t look back, she couldn’t.

Mainly because she was tucking Rachel Duncan’s wallet into her garter.

Sucker.


End file.
